


broken backs & penis pasta

by ceraunos



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, so soft and gentle and festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunos/pseuds/ceraunos
Summary: filling the winter prompt 'you're putting what on the tree?!'In which Thomas falls out of the loft, sex is had and alternative christmas decorations are made.





	broken backs & penis pasta

**Author's Note:**

> this vaguely takes place in my upcoming surfer au verse, although obviously it has nothing to do with that narrative and functions as a fully formed stand alone.

The banging stops, briefly, before starting up again with vengeance, a steady thumping coming from above Silver’s head. He flips the ceiling off and turns back to his textbook, shrugging a blanket further around his shoulders. When James and Thomas said they were going to get the Christmas decorations down from the loft Silver had assumed it was a ten, maybe fifteen, minute job. So far they’ve been up there nearly an hour.

There’s a huge, gigantic crash which sounds suspiciously like glass breaking and Silver sighs, pushing the chair back and grabbing his crutch.

‘Okay up there?’ he shouts up the ladder, straining his neck to peer up into the darkness. There’s the vague sound of heavy breathing and then someone groans.

‘Shit. Stop. Stop,’ Silver can hear James hissing franticly. ‘One second!’ he shouts down to Silver after a moment.

Thomas pokes his head out of the hatch.

‘Did something break?’

‘Oh. Um, yeah. Probably.’ Thomas seems distracted, which is worrying.

James appears and shimmies down the ladder, jumping the last few steps, much to the floorboards’ complaints. 'Anything wrong?'

‘You’ve been up there a while. There was a lot of noise I just wanted to check -’ Silver cuts himself off, suddenly taking in the high flush on Thomas’ cheeks and that James has stuck his hands in his pockets in a very particular way. ‘You were having sex!’

James’ deep blush and the mischievous grin that twitches across Thomas’ mouth is all the answer Silver needs. He shakes his head.

‘Unbelievable.’

‘We didn’t plan it,’ Thomas offers, still half-hanging out of the hatch. Silver reaches around to pull a dust bunny out of James’ hair. ‘Otherwise we’d have invited you.’

Silver can feel the blush all the way down to his toes, unable to hide the tingly, warm way vocalising their arrangement affects him. It makes it somehow seem more real, as if they are all continuously speaking it into existence.

He feels the brush of James’ lips against his before he registers the steadying hand curling around his waist as James pulls him closer. It’s still such new experience, thrilling and terrifying at once; like a dream he can’t drag himself out of.

Above them Thomas hums approvingly, James deepens the kiss even further and Silver brain turns fuzzy.

‘Bed?’ James gasps.

‘Please.’

James doesn’t stop kissing him, though, and Silver sways into him, brushing very deliberately against the outline of James’ cock. He feels, rather than hears, James’ breath catch against him.

‘Darling can you -’ James doesn’t get to finish his sentence, though, before he is cut off by the sound of Thomas’ falling out of the loft. Something small and hard hits Silver on the head.

‘Fuck,’ Thomas says. ‘Ow.’

‘Shit. Are you alright? What happened?’ James says. He’s instantly at Thomas’ side, trying to find evidence of injury. Thomas waves him away, he’s still standing, after all.

‘Just bruised. I got caught on…’ Thomas gestures around him, and Silver realises what had hit his head. Small gold beads, that Silver presumes used to be part of a tree garland, are still bouncing out of the hatch and rolling along the hallway.

‘I’m _fine_ ,’ Thomas is insisting, and Silver thinks that James looks more pained that he does at this point.

‘Fucking decorations,’ James grumbles. ‘Are you sure you’re not hurt? Do you want… I don’t know, ice? Or something?’

‘I want to watch Silver fuck you.’

Silver coughs in surprise, a sharp, hot flash of arousal spiking in his stomach.

‘But you’re hurt, you can’t -’

‘Do you really think I’d be suggesting sex if I was actually hurt?’

‘Yes.’

‘Huh. True,’ Thomas concedes. ‘But I’ll hardly be doing anything strenuous. That’s all up to you.’

‘You’re positive?’

‘James, darling, it’s been an hour. If someone isn’t fucking someone else very soon then you will have something to actually worry about.’

‘You really were having sex the whole time you were up there, weren’t you?’ Silver says.

‘There’s not a lot of room up there. It’s, um, all very close together.’ James shrugs, flushing. Thomas presses behind James and runs his fingers over his ribs.

‘Bed. Now,’ he whispers in James’ ear, and James shivers, complying.

‘You have all this to look forward to,’ Thomas murmurs to Silver. ‘He likes to pretend he doesn’t care about anything or anyone but he’s a worrier really. Best plan of action is to distract him.’

‘With sex?’

‘If necessary. It usually works.’

Silver laughs. ‘Your back’ll hurt tomorrow, you know. It must have jarred.’

Thomas shrugs. ‘I’ll be more painful to have him worry himself about it. It really is just bruises.’

‘I can hear you talking about me,’ James calls from Silver’s bedroom. ‘Are you coming in here anytime before Christmas?’

‘Hush you, have patience,’ Thomas says, leaning against the doorframe.

‘Patience! I wasn’t the one insisting that -’ James shuts up rapidly when Silver crawls into his lap and kisses him, hard and desperate and deep. In the background Thomas laughs.

Silver’s single bed really isn’t big enough for the three of them – really, Thomas and James’ king-size would have been more suitable – and James insists that Thomas is sitting at least somewhat supported by pillows for his back. It ends up with James half lying against Thomas’ chest while Silver blows him, James hot and heavy against his tongue. Silver moans around him and James pushes deeper, eyes fluttering closed. At the sound of his breath hitching, a moan getting caught in his throat, Silver pulls off James. James whines and Thomas soothes a hand through his hair.

Silver parts James’ legs further, rearranging them slightly so he’s got the best angle without putting too much pressure on his leg. He feels James shiver as he brushes a finger over his hole. Thomas is muttering something in James’ ear that Silver can’t hear, but he can hear James’ deep, guttural moan at it.

He opens James up slowly, taking his time to draw out endless moans from James until he’s squirming impatiently against the sheets, pressing down against Silver’s fingers. Thomas’ hands never still against James’ skin, taking him apart in all the ways only old lovers know. When he wraps a hand around James’ cock, dragging around the tip, James lifts off the bed entirely, before sinking back onto Silver’s fingers with desperate determination. Silver crooks a finger, hitting the bundle of nerves he knows James is looking for, and James cries out in a cracking, broken wail.

Silver presses a palm against James’ chest, stilling the shaking a little and eventually James’ eyes focus back on him. Thomas tilts James’ head around with delicate fingers against his jaw, and kisses him long and sweetly. When Thomas finally pulls away from James, Silver expects him to go back to trailing touches along freckled skin with a single minded determination; he doesn’t expect Thomas to lean forward and catch Silver’s lips against his own. He kisses with an effortless desire and Silver gets lost in the sensation of it, the warmth of Thomas’ tongue against his own, the faint taste of coffee and of James. It leaves him dizzy and, inexplicably, like he wants to sob.

It’s only when James brushes his hand over Silver’s cock that he’s reminded, with a flood of arousal, of what his current task had been. Silver hums, letting James know he’s not abandoned him with a finger pressing back against his hole.

‘Can we, can we swap?’ he asks. James blinks a couple of times. ‘I’d prefer not to be kneeling. For my leg.’

‘Oh.’ Thomas says, shifting James into action. Silver presumes that Thomas is going to move too, and is once again surprised when he pulls Silver down against him. Silver gasps at the feel of Thomas’ hard cock pressing against him. Experimentally he shifts against it and Thomas moans, low and beautiful.

James hovers over Silver, knees bracketing his hips. Silver gives his aching cock a couple of proprietary strokes, not that he needs to at all; he’s not sure he’s ever been so aroused.

‘Go on,’ Silver urges, and James slowly sinks down onto him. Silver keeps a steadying hand at James’ hip and he sees Thomas link his fingers with James on the other side. James smiles, soft and serene at that, and draws the last of Silver into himself with a needy hum.

After a moment he begins to move in small circles against Silver, adjusting. Silver kisses him.

‘Alright?’

‘Mm. Perfect.’ As he replies, James lifts off Silver just slightly before sinking back down, and they moan in tandem at the feeling of it.

James does it again, then again, and before long they’re thrusting in unison Silver lifting to meet him halfway, a messy, desperate rhythm to it. Each time he moves, Silver brushes against Thomas’ cock and he can hear Thomas panting out frantic gasps into his hair, their bodies sticking to each other with mingling sweat.

James comes with Thomas’ hand on his cock and Silver’s tongue in his mouth. Silver comes not long after, burring himself into James with a shocked cry. Together they bring Thomas off with never-ending touches, James’ teeth grazing at his collarbones and Silver’s mouth on his cock.

The bed is definitely too small for them too sleep in and, when they’re recovered somewhat, they migrate to Thomas and James’ room as one form, gentle touches never separating them. It’s only once James is dozing that Thomas produces a tube of muscle rub from a draw, passing it to Silver with a bashful look.

‘I’ve, um, started to seize up a little,’ Thomas whispers. ‘Would you?’

The menthol smell is not sexy, and Silver is too tired to think about round two just yet anyway, but the act of massaging the sticky substance into Thomas’ lower back is not wholly unpleasant and as unusual as he’s still finding being this intimate with James’ husband, is it isn’t something he’s sure he’ll be able to give up anytime soon.

~

‘Are you ever going to move this wetsuit?’ Thomas calls, battling past fabric to shut the front door and brushing salty rain out of his hair.

‘It needs mending still!’ James shouts back over the sound of an electric guitar.

It’s only when Thomas steps into the living room that the true extent of the chaos that has transpired while he was gone reveals itself. Silver is sat as some sort of overseer to James’ madness it seems, strumming at the guitar and crooning a version of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen that is distinctly different from anything Thomas heard at church as a child.

James is kneeling on the floor surrounded by pots of paint and – thank god – sheets of newspaper. There’s also a bag of novelty penis shaped pasta open next to him. James dips one into the paint and adds it to a string of already covered penises.

‘Forgive me if this is an obvious question, but what exactly is going on?’

Silver holds up his phone, open on a Pinterest page of homemade tree decorations.

‘You broke the beads we already had, so we thought we’d make some new ones,’ James says. ‘This was the only pasta we had in the house.’ He shrugs.

‘And you’re planning to put this thing on the tree?’ Thomas casts a sorrowful glance at his tasteful, classically decorated tree. When he looks back he’s met with two equally beseeching expressions from James and Silver. He sighs. ‘Alright.’ As he kneels beside James, plucking a penis from the bag, he’s struck with the knowledge he’s probably never going to be able to say no again to either of them again; he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> the song Silver is singing at the end [ is this](https://open.spotify.com/track/2R3JULfX4q41TnqQDnQUAX?si=3usysj_TSsOLoQPN-g6-xA).
> 
> If anyone wants to join in with the winter prompts countdown, the list is [here](http://ceraunos.tumblr.com/post/180381811328/black-sails-winter-prompts) x
> 
> (i still can't really believe i'm writing this kind of content tbh, this is not my usual comfort zone ... black sails has really revolutionised what i write it seems.)


End file.
